RWBY: Divide TEASER
by Keybearer001
Summary: No Longer in Progress New story uploaded
1. Sky trailer

**Please note that** **the is a character trailer, not unlike team RWBY's initial trailers. I will be doing three more then beginning the story proper, his is simply to generate interest among the OC's created here.**

* * *

It was a seemingly peaceful evening down in the south of Vale with the sun beginning to set in the distance lighting the sky a brilliant mix of orange and pink, with hues of purple appearing here and there, accenting the almost chaotic nature that was the event horizon. Dark clouds were building ominously in the distance, signaling the coming storm.

Deep within the forest, a young male wearing a blue hoodie walked at a patient pace, each one more deliberate than the last, building the anticipation within the young man. It had not been long since that fateful day. he could still hear the screams feel the dread in the air and remember that last thing he saw before his world crumbled

Suddenly a twig snapped under the pressure of a foot, causing the young man to stop. That sound was not because of him. He was not alone; It was the growls that tipped him off for what was nearby not a moment later. A roguish grin reached the male's face as he took one of his swords, reading himself for battle. a moment later something pounced from behind him, roaring with savage fury. The young man turned and in one foul slice, split the Beowulf in half right down the middle. Sighing, the young man retracted his sword and sheathed it, before turning and waking father along his journey.

"Remember son, Don't let anything stop you." the voice rang through his head stopping the young man in his tracks for a moment. it was one of the last things his father had ever said to him before the accident and while the young male could have easily done this without his father saying that to him it made him burn with even more determination.

It had only been a few weeks since the accident, but the storm raging through him was not to be quelled. He could feel the anger rising beneath the surface, feeding the fires within him. The young man growled, feeling the dark shadows, but he forced it down. One beowolf was enough; he didn't need to bring down an entire pack on him with his negativity. That had cost him too much already. Not only his parents, but two people he had also come to consider family.

The male continue to walk until he reached the edge of the forest, where he found himself at a cliff, overlooking the valley below. Taking a moment to admire the beautiful view, the young man sighed, before lowering his hood, revealing a handsome face with jet-black hair, and an angry scowl. The most interesting thing about the male though were his eyes. They were a mixture between dark red and cold metallic silver, a rare trait, even among those on remnant.

He raised a hand grasping the necklace that hung on his neck. On it was a pendant shaped like that of a Rook, one of the only objects that he had since he was a child, a clue to a mystery that had haunted him throughout his life. Who was he?

Alas he had no time to wonder. He was still looking for her, He owed it to her parents the only family he had left. But she along with his other friend had left into a world he just couldn't go to. Whether or not she was the same person he remembered her to be was a different story entirely, but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I will find you. I made a promise not to lose you again." the young man growled, before leaping off of the cliff and into the valley below

In the distance a young woman with piercing blue eyes watch him, knowing he would take her to the prize she sought "always the fool Skylar", she whispered reminiscing about the time she and her friends had together.

* * *

 **Trailer 1 completed. Three more to go! hopefully this establishes the status quo for the story a little for you! Leave your thoughts!**


	2. Light trailer

**Please note that** **the is a character trailer, not unlike team RWBY's initial trailers. I will be doing two more then beginning the story proper, this is simply to generate interest among the OC's created here.**

* * *

The lights of the city were vast, sparkling deep within the night. The called out to the eye much like a beacon in the darkness, guiding one to their hope and salvation. That is, all except one. A young man with shaggy brown hair a thin build and a face that one would call attractive trudged along the ark pier towards the outskirts of the city, going towards a boat that would take him out of the city towards a new kingdom, one where the young man could start over

Only yesterday did he feel like he was at the top of the world. he was beloved by everyone; mostly the ladies of course, he was a talented fighter, ready to be shipped of the best schools in Vale to become a huntsman, just like hi elder brother whom was also at Beacon, where, he hoped to live up to his father and brothers expectations and become the best or at least one of the best.

But that all changed when everything fell apart in front of him, Quite literally. As a bit of a 'final test' to himself the young man and his best friend left to go fight grim unsupervised in order to prove that they were stronger than the mindless beasts that plagued the world of remnant. It was soused to be easy; the area they were in was known for grim, they had fought there more than a dozen times during their initial training at their initial academy and even more so when training on their own

The young man sighed, gripping his bag tightly, which contained the only thing he was ale to recover from the dreaded site where his best friend stood before a nevermore grabbed him by his neck from above, killing him instantly. He could still here the sound of his friends gasp. Feel the pain of the neck snapping before the light in his eyes faded away and he left this world for hopefully a better one

But he left behind a friend who realized that mortality was all too real. It was his idea to go in the forest. It was his idea to 'train' against the grimm without being careful, to just do it for fun

Tears leaked down the young man face. It made him want to fall to his knees and scream in agony in hatred and in pain. All the things he was sure that his friend felt the moment he died. But he wouldn't. He made a promise. That he would protect those who could not fight for themselves. Ones that thought they couldn't be touched.

The grim would burn for what they did to him, and the rest of the world.

The young man made his way onto the nearest boat heading for Vale so he could get to Beacon within the next week or so. After showing the guards his ticket, he made his way to his room, where he left his supplies, before making is way to the main deck of he boat.

It wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be surrounded by his friends, his parents, all of them wishing him well with the hopes that e would return to visit them soon and show them what a huntsman he had become.

Instead he was alone, standing against the railing of the ship listening to the silence of the night as the wind whistled in the air, watching as the lights of the city grew smaller in the distance until they went out, leaving Paris alone in th darkness to face his demons.

But this time, he would not fail.

* * *

 **Trailer 2 completed. Two more to go! Leave your thoughts!**


	3. Ocean trailer

**Please note that** **the is a character trailer, not unlike team RWBY's initial trailers. I will be doing the story proper in time. This is simply to generate interest among the OC's created here.**

* * *

It was cold, though not in the traditional sense, the young woman supposed as she stood on the beach gazing into the distant horizon, listening to the gentle waves of the sea as they glided across the sand and reached her feet. To the contrary it was quite warm, as one would expect from the tropical waters near the coast of Vale. No it was cold because this young woman felt quite alone in the world

She was used to it, having spent most of her life living a rather wonderfully lavish lifestyle, filled with all the idyllic perks of growing up with a noble family. While they weren't as rich as day the Schnee dust company, the young woman's family was quite affluent and were well on their way to being similar to the Schnee dust company, just on a different side of remnant. It definitely didn't hurt that her family was familiar with the Schnee family personally, having attended several of Jacques parties over the past few years.

That was the least of the young woman's problems. She was angry. Angry at her life angry at her parents and most of all angry at the idea that she was just up and marry someone to attempt to make her parents even more affluent than they already were? She was their daughter not some object on a shelf they could use whenever they felt like it.

The issue? They wanted her to marry some random guy from Vale that would ensure that they would make even more money and eventually heirs to inherit that money in time. While the young woman wouldn't mind doing that in time, but the idea of just up and accepting marriage from someone that she hadn't even met just for the sake of riches was ridiculous, especially when she wasn't even ready for that type of commitment

No she wanted more than that. She wanted to become a Huntress, learn to fight and defend others in ways she could have only imagined, if not just for the sake of herself, then for those that she cared about. Running a business was by no means an easy thing, but it was better than relying on guards all day every day. So to her, it was a win win no matter which way they sliced it.

If only her parents saw it that way. They wanted her to agree that she was to marry the person they had in mind for her before they allowed her to be sent to Beacon. Of course, She wasn't that stupid. So she lied and they signed the paperwork that would allow her to attend Beacon for that semester. That night instead of going to bed like an obedient daughter, awaiting for the next morning to meet her apparent betrothed, she stole the acceptance letter and took off into the night, not wanting to even think about whom her parents had picked out for her. It made her wonder if they cared about her at all or what she thought. The answer was probably not.

So here she was at the edge of the continent having made her way here over the course of the night. The young woman liked to visit the beach and gaze at the Ocean while reflecting on her life. Helen smiled. Despite herself, she was happy. After all, this is what she wanted. For every time a chance came along, there was someone willing to take it.

* * *

 **Trailer 3 completed. I won't be doing the story however, until I finish on of my** **current storie** **s. Leave your thoughts!**


	4. Moon trailer

**Please note that** **the is a character trailer, not unlike team RWBY's initial trailers. I will be doing one more then beginning the story proper, this is simply to generate interest among the OC's created here.**

* * *

A young woman with black hair and piercing green eyes stood atop a roof of an abandoned warehouse, admiring the beauty of the night sky at gazed at the horizon and could not help but be amazed by its beauty and wonder. Despite having been up here many times before, there was something about the view that changed her perspective of the world

Growing up it hadn't been easy to be the daughter of two lower class citizens in a tiny village that was known for its crops. While it didn't mean that there wasn't food on the table, the issue remained that there was very little that this young woman could do with her life. She just couldn't afford to do much of anything else. She was supposed to help tend the crops and raise the animas in order to ensure her families continued survival. But that's all se was doing. Surviving. There wasn't anything else, just day in and day out waking up in the morning and doing chores, hoping and praying that the peace was kept and the grim didn't attack, which they so often did whenever tensions were high for one reason or another.

She wanted more than that provincial life. She wanted to help others. To fight the monsters that plagued her world and to make sure that she was not only surviving, but living and making sure others lived another day alongside her. She dreamed of being a huntress her whole life, but she never found the courage to take hold of her dream and fight for it.

Until one day, she decided she had enough and left her town for good. She ran with what little money she had and made her way to the city of Mistral.

Of course at the time, maybe she hadn't thought her plan through. Being a kid from the country really stood out even with her black hair and green eyes. She didn't know anyone and quite frankly could trust anyone either. The first night she went to a hotel and she couldnt afford even that, let alone a meal. So she left and went off into the night, hoping to find a place to sleep.

She made her way to an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city, and proceeded to stay there for a few nights. It was peaceful. Until she met the girl who would become her partner in crime, literally considering the other girl taught her to survive by stealing.

The two had gotten off on the wrong foot, but in the end, the young woman was proud to call the other girl her friend, even though she remembered said girl would scoff and say that in their line of work. It may have ben harsh and true, but still.

The two worked together for months until one day, the two took separate paths. Quite literally. Her friend went to go take care of something and after waiting for her all night, The young woman had to believe her friend was either dead or captured by the police because she finally tried to get something that was too big of a risk.

That was the eye opener for her. She realized that being a thief wasn't the best way to make for a better life. It taught her the skills to defend herself, but that only went so far.

So when a teacher at the most prestigious academy offered her a chance to do something better with her life as a huntress, how could she refuse? It was a chance of a lifetime.

So in honor of the changes in her life, the young woman liked to look up at the moon, admiring the purifying light in which she basked in every night.

Robin smiled. Like her mother always said. It was a bird's destiny to fly.

* * *

 **Trailer 4 completed. Two more to go! Leave your thoughts!**


	5. READ!

**STORY HAS BEEN UPLOADED THESE ARE JUST TEASERS!**


End file.
